


Random hookup

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horrible Grammar, Pure Smut, Smut, don’t read if you’re going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: after a a tough day Natasha goes to a bar so she could meet a guys and have sex with him.





	Random hookup

Natasha had one thing on her mind when she entered the bar late one night and that was to have sex with someone. She had a rough day at work and she wanted was to have a man inside her. It didn’t take long for her to get attention but every guy that approached her wasn’t her type so she would wave them off.

Half an hour after arriving she was about to give up until the bartender placed a drink in-front of her “who’s it from?” The bartender pointed towards you and Natasha felt her panties starting to get wet at the sight of you. You were exactly her type so she motioned for you to go to her. When you got to her you bit your lip as you noticed Natasha was even hotter up close “Thanks for the drink.” Natasha took a sip of her drink while she shamelessly checked you out.

“Someone as gorgeous as yourself shouldn’t have to pay for your own drinks. I’m y/n” you held out your hand and Natasha happily took it. “What are you doing here in this shitty bar anyways?”

Natasha took a sip of her drink before she got close to you “I want to get laid” Natasha pressed her big breasts against your chest. “Do you want to hook up?”

Looking down at her cleavage you licked your lips and replied “sure”.

“Let’s get out of here then” Natasha finished her drink before she dragged you out of the bar. Once outside in the ally she pushed you up against the building and pulled you down into a kiss.

You were more than happy to kiss her back and moved your hands down to grab her ass. She let out a gasp when you slid your hands under her tight dress and pulled down her panties “is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

“No but before you do anything to me I need to want to see what I’m working with.” Natasha replied before she got down on her knees and proceeded to undo your pants. When she pulled out your cock she had a devilish grin on her face “I could definitely work with this. Let me just have a lick” Natasha licked your tip before she took your entire cock in her mouth.

You’ve had plenty of blowjobs throughout the years but Natasha was the best at it. She didn’t choke like most girls did when they blew you “Pull down your dress. I want to see those big beautiful tits” you watched as Natasha managed you pull down her dress enough that her breast spilled out. “Fucking gorgeous” you whispered while you looked at Natasha’s pink nipples.

“Thank you” Natasha batted her eyelashes at you before she took you back in her mouth.

Letting out a groan you watched as she deep-throated you and started massaging your balls “fuck if you keep doing that I’m going to fucking cum” you tugged on Natasha’s hair. Natasha continued doing that until she felt your cum spilling into her mouth “fuck fuck fuck fuck” you growled while you came inside her mouth.

“Mmmmm” Natasha moaned. “Anal?” She asked once she was done swallowing you your cum and stood up.

Instead of responding you turned her around and bent her over. Hiking up her dress Natasha bit her lip when she felt you rip her thong off of her “Are you ready sweetheart?” you teased her ass with your tip before you slid inside her before she had a chance to respond “so fucking tight” you gripped her hips as tight as you could.

“Ahhh fuck it hurts but I fucking love it” Natasha grunted as she pressed her hands against the brick wall. It been awhile since she had anal sex but after a while the pain she felt at the beginning disappeared and pleaser took its place. “Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Happy to oblige you picked up your pace and started digging your nails into her hip. The sounds of your balls hitting Natasha’s ass was driving both of you insane(in a good way) “such a beautiful ass.” you lifted one of your hands up and slapped her ass as hard as you could. Natasha hissed at the pain but begged you to slap her until her ass was red from the slaps.

“I’m so close. Play with my clit please” Reaching between her legs you started rubbing her clit relentlessly and “I’m cumming I’m cumming ! ! ! ! Jesus fucking Christ” Natasha shouted while she came “yes yes yes oh my god keep fucking my ass” Natasha cried out as she reached behind her and started pulling on your hair.

It didn’t take long for you to reach your orgasm as well and soon enough you felt yourself cumming inside Natasha’s ass “ahhhh fuck” you closed your eyes and continued to move until you knew you emptied all of your cum inside her.

“Oh god” Natasha gasped when you pulled out “the night is still young, do you want to continue this? Possibly on a bed and not in the alley next to a dumpster?”

“Sure let’s go back to my place” you replied while you tucked yourself back into your pants and Natasha fixed her dress. You grabbed Natasha’s hand and dragged her back to your car so you could continue back at your place.


End file.
